


Everybody's Got Somebody But Me

by BeautifulMessOfMe



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: AU, Everybody Lives, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Ponyboy is a third wheel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMessOfMe/pseuds/BeautifulMessOfMe
Summary: "You ever wonder about the future, Johnny?"Aka Johnny and Dallas are going steady, Steve and Soda are engaged, Two Bit is dating Marcia, and Darry has been seeing a special someone of his own. A lonely Ponyboy starts to feel like he's nothing but a burden on the boys and their new found romances. Curly shows up to pick him up and dust him off.





	1. Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> I would absolutely love any feedback you can offer! Haven't written for these lovelies in awhile and I'm a little rusty XD Title is based off of Hunter Hayes's song of the same name

"You ever wonder about the future, Johnny?" Pony asked his best friend while they were hanging out on the jungle gym in the park on evening.

"Well, sure." Johnny shrugged. "Don't everybody?"

"I guess so." Pony mused, looking up at all of the lovely colors the setting sun had painted the sky. 

"What brought that up?" Johnny asked him, letting his legs dangle off the edge of the monkey bars.

"I dunno. I just get to thinkin' about that stuff sometimes." Pony admitted. "What do you think it'll be like?"

"What? For you or me?" Johnny asked, getting confused.

"Just for the whole gang." Pony clarified. 

Johnny shrugged, lighting himself up a cigarette.

"I guess maybe things'll just stay sorta the same." He said. "I mean....That's what I hope anyway."

"Me too." Pony agreed, picking at his shoelace. 

"Hey there boys." Two Bit grinned as he climbed up the jungle gym to join them both. 

"Where'd you come from?" Pony asked him.

"Come to find you two." Two Bit admitted. "Darry's got supper about done. Time to fly back to the nest kiddos." He ruffled their hair and Pony gave him a shove.

"You stayin' around to eat?" He asked the older Greaser then.

"Yeah. Mama's workin' late and little sis is at her friend's place for the night so I figured I'd crash at Casa de Curtis." Two Bit confirmed, digging his pack of chew out of his pocket.

"Dal home yet?" Johnny asked.

"Yep. Steve and Soda too. Just waitin' on you boys to join us." Two told them both.

"Reckon we'd better go then." Pony said, slowly climbing down from the bars, Johnny and Two Bit behind him.

"Here they are, Dar." Two Bit announced as they came through the front door. "Safe and sound." 

Johnny sat down on the couch next to Dallas when the older boy reached an arm out to beckon him over.

"Hey Pony." Soda smiled, messing his little brother's hair. "How was school today?"

"Fine." Pony shrugged. "How was work?"

"Oh you know. Same old same old." Soda replied, knocking Steve in the head when he walked by.

"You wanna go? Huh?" Steve asked, whirling around with a wild grin on his face before he grabbed Soda and dragged him into a wrestling match on the floor.

"Hey, hey, I'm tryin' to watch my program here." Dallas complained when they got between him and the television.

"Hey ya'll come get your supper before it gets cold!" Darry called from the kitchen, fixing himself a plate before the rest of them came running.

Just another regular old night at the Curtis house. The boys stuffed themselves silly with Darry's chicken pot pie then flocked back into the living room to watch the news and visit amongst themselves.

"How's things goin with Marcia, Two Bit?" Steve asked the boy who was currently working on getting through a third beer along with his dinner.

"Good as gold." Two Bit replied before letting out a rather loud belch, drawing a laugh out of Ponyboy.

"Still can't believe you got with a Soc, man." Dally shook his head.

"He's developed a taste for the finer things in life." Soda grinned. "Ain't that right Two Bit?"

"Now you boys say what ya will." Two Bit mouthed through his large bite of chicken pot pie. "That girl's a greaser at heart if I ever seen one. Hell of a good cook too."

"You oughta have her over to eat with us sometime." Darry suggested.

Two Bit swallowed before speaking again. "I might if Dal and Steve promise to behave."

Steve actually looked offended at the statement and Dally gave a mischievous little grin before standing from the couch and pulling Johnny up with him.

"Let's go, Johnny." He told his boyfriend. 

"Where you off to? It's almost eight o' clock." Darry asked, suspicious.

"The Double's got a couple good slasher flicks runnin' tonight." Dallas replied, putting his arm around Johnny and walking him towards the front door.

"Alright. Just have him home before eleven." Darry told him, voice stern.

"Hey, wait! Can I come too?" Pony asked, looking up at Dally and Johnny with pleading eyes.

"Aw Pony come on, man...." Dallas sighed, uncomfortably. 

"Sure, Pone." Johnny answered before his boyfriend could protest any further. "Just as long as ya don't mind sittin' in the back."

"I don't mind." Pony smiled, getting up and putting his plate in the sink before hurrying out the door after the couple.

"Ya know, we oughta find Ponyboy somebody special." Steve mused, his arm slung comfortably around Soda as they lounged on the couch with their dinner.

"He's a little young to be thinkin' about that now." Darry protested the idea. "Needs to be focusin' on his school work."

"Lighten up, Darry." Soda smiled tenderly at his brother. "You dated at his age. So did I."

"Yeah, well...." Darry grumbled bitterly, picking up his beer bottle.

.......

It became clear to Dallas within minutes of parking his car at the Nightly Double that Ponyboy was going to be a nuisance.

He wouldn't quit talking to Johnny, which killed any attempt at romance Dallas was trying to create with him, and on top of that he kept eating their popcorn and stealing sips from both of their cokes.

Normally it wouldn't bother either of them at all but Dallas had been planning on it just being the two of them tonight and now he was stuck babysitting little blondie.

"I'm gonna go get another coke." Johnny told Dallas, opening the car door up to get out.

"Need cash?" Dally asked him. 

"Naw I got it." Johnny assured him, getting out of the car and heading for the concession stand.

Dallas took the opportunity to turn to Pony and flash a five dollar bill at him.

"It's yours if you get lost, kid." He told him.

Ponyboy frowned. "Why?" He asked.

"Look Pony, it's nothin' personal." Dallas sighed. "But you gotta understand. When two people care for each other sometimes they like to be alone. Get what I'm sayin?"

Pony rolled his eyes and took the money before opening his door to get out of the back seat of the car.

"Thanks, man." Dallas called after him as he went to leave. 

He ran into Johnny on his way to the gate, and tried to cover the whole thing up.

"I gotta go finish my English homework." He told his best friend. "Forgot it was due in the mornin'."

"You want us to just drive ya home?" Johnny asked. "Dal won't care if we leave a little early."

"Naw, you guys stay." Pony assured him. "I got a blade. I'll be okay."

Johnny frowned, unsure. "I don't want ya to be walkin' home in the dark all by yourself, Pone." He told him.

"Well now...." a familiar snarky voice interrupted them. "If it ain't Jumpy Cade and Pony." Curly Shepard grinned wickedly as he approached the two and threw his arms around them both. "Whatchu boys doin' out tonight? Ol' Dally ain't with ya?"

"He's in the car." Johnny said, pushing Curly's arm off of him. "I better get back. You sure you're alright walkin' home, Pony?"

"Yeah I'm...." Pony started to say before Curly cut in.

"Hey, now, why ya leavin' so soon, Pony? Got a hot date or something?" He asked, his grin widening as he ruffled Pony's hair.

"Naw. I got a lot of homework to do. Gotta get home." Pony lied.

"Well shit, I'll walk with ya." Curly told him. "Was gonna head that way myself. Timmy's got his crazy broad over tonight so I was figurin' on crashin' their little party before he could get any." 

Johnny was silent, gnawing at his lip. He never knew quite what to say to Curly Shepard. 

"It's okay, Johnny. Go on back to Dal. I'll head out with Curly." Pony assured him.

"Alright. See ya later." Johnny waved before heading back to Dally's car.

"After you, my dear." Curly chuckled at Pony, who rolled his eyes and led the way back towards their neighborhood.

"Why you always hangin' with Cade and Winston for anyway?" Curly asked Pony as they cut through the park.

"I dunno. Guess we just always been buddies. Thought maybe that'd stay the same for awhile." Pony replied, kicking an empty soda can into the ditch as he lit up a cigarette, offering Curly his light after.

"Folks change when they start screwin' each other, Pal. That's the way it goes." Curly told him, accepting the offer and lighting up a cig of his own before handing it back to Pony.

"Yeah...." Pony sighed. "Dal bought him a ring....." He muttered then.

Curly raised an eyebrow. "Think they're fixin' to tie the knot then?" He asked.

"Guess so." He shrugged.

"Well shute, kid. I figured you'd be happy for 'em if anybody would." Curly grinned, nudging Pony in the shoulder to try and cheer him up.

"It ain't that I ain't happy for 'em." Pony clarified. "I just....I dunno..." 

"Well hey, don't be hangin' your head over it." Curly told him. "I mean ya got me don't ya? Now that I'm outta that damn reformatory for good we can hang whenever ya want." 

Pony smiled a little. "Thanks Curly." He said, giving him a little shove.

"Don't mention it." Curly pushed him back as they walked up to the Curtis house.

"You comin' to school tomorrow or...?" Pony started to ask as he climbed the steps up the front porch, looking back at Curly over his shoulder.

Curly shrugged and blew a thick smoke cloud into the sky. "Figured i'd at least cut till lunch. Maybe. I dunno. I'll catch ya later, Pone." He stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked off down the street toward his place.

Pony took a last little hit off his cigarette before putting it out and going inside.

Soda and Steve had since gone to bed and Two Bit was passed out on the couch.

Darry was the only one still awake, sitting up at the kitchen table going through their bills for the month. He looked up when he heard the door shut.

"Hey Pony." He greeted his little brother. "Johnny and Dal go to Buck's?"

"No..." Pony sighed, sitting down across from Darry at the table. "Dal paid me off to leave early."

Darry looked up at Pony and let out a long sigh.

"Don't worry bout it, Dar." Pony assured him. "They wanted to be alone. I get it."

"Well even so...." Darry shook his head. 

Pony was quiet for a little while.

"Darry?" He finally spoke up again.

"Hm?" Darry hummed at him, focusing on writing out a check to the electric company.

"You ever think about gettin' married?" Pony asked.

Darry raised an eyebrow. "What brought this up?" He asked.

Pony shrugged. "Just wonderin' I guess." He said.

Darry pulled his reading glasses off and looked up at Ponyboy.

"I'll tell ya this, Pony." He said. "If I ever do you'll always be my kid brother. I ain't ever gonna leave ya. Alright?"

Pony nodded, looking down to the floor.

"Hey." Darry spoke again, getting his attention back. "Don't worry about Johnny and Dally, kid. They still care for you a whole lot. I'll guarantee ya that."

"Ain't just them...." Pony muttered.

"Well the same goes for Soda and Steve. Two Bit too. Loves a hell of a thing, Pony. It's damn distracting too, but you can't forget family. Hear what I'm sayin?" Darry continued.

"Yeah...Guess so..." Pony nodded.

"Alright. Come give your big brother a hug before ya go to bed, alright?" Darry told the boy, holding an arm out and bringing Pony into a tight embrace when he stepped up to him.

"Night, Darry." He told his big brother.

"Night, Kiddo." Darry replied, watching worriedly after the kid.


	2. Rodeo

"Where you guys goin tonight again?" Curly asked as he and Pony lounged on the porch of the Shepard family's home.

"There's a rodeo in Windrixville at seven." Pony said, taking a handful of fries from the brown paper bag sitting between them. 

"Dallas and Buck gonna ride?" Curly asked curiously.

"I guess so. Two Bit wants us to come to watch Marcia in the barrels too." Pony replied, standing up then. "I better get back. Darry'll kill me if we're late."

"Want I should walk ya home?" Curly asked him, standing as well.

"You don't have to." Pony assured him.

"Yeah but I'm bored. Come on. Let's get outta here before Timmy gets home. He was in a mood this mornin' and I don't wanna deal with it." Curly replied, jumping down the porch steps to the street.

"You got anything goin on tonight?" Pony asked him before they got back to his house.

"Naw. I mean I guess I could hit the dingo...." Curly shrugged.

"Why don'tcha come on with us?" Pony asked him then. "I don't think Darry would mind much."

Curly grinned and looked up at him.

"You suggestin' we go together, Ponyboy Curtis?" He winked at him.

"Wha...? No! Just as friends. Ya know...." Pony muttered, obviously flustered.

Curly let out a laugh and threw an arm around him. "Aw come on, Pony. I was just teasin'." 

"Don't do that..." Pony blushed and Curly just laughed.

"Where you been, kiddo?" Soda asked from his spot on the couch with Steve when Pony and Curly walked in.

"Curly's place." Ponyboy answered. "Where's Darry?"

"Gettin' dressed." Soda told him. "You better hurry and get ready too. We gotta leave pretty quick."

Pony nodded and hurried off to his room, almost knocking Johnny over on his way. 

"Hey Pony. Where ya been?" He asked, trying to button up the shirt he'd picked out for the rodeo.

"Over at Curly's." Pony replied, opening his closet and grabbing his blue and white pearl snap shirt. "Where's Dally?"

"With Buck. They went early." Johnny told him. 

"Hey boys! We ready yet?" Two Bit called from the front door.

"Hold your horses." Darry replied, tucking his shirt into his jeans before going to fasten his belt. He raised an eyebrow when he caught sight of Curly.

"Hey there, Curly." He greeted the boy. 

"Howdy." Curly replied with a little smile. He knew he was considered a bad influence and it amused him.

"Darry?" Pony asked, coming back from his room all dressed and ready to go. "Can Curly come with us?"

Darry looked from Curly to Pony and then back again.

"You got cash to get in?" He asked Curly.

"Yep." Curly confirmed, popping his lips on the p. 

"Well I don't see why not then..." Darry sighed. "...Two Bit, take the boys. Soda and Steve can ride along with me."

"You got it, Dar." Two Bit grinned before catching Pony in a headlock.

"Hey! Get off!" Pony whined at him.

"Let's go!" Darry called urgently. "Hurry up now or we'll be late!"

Two Bit laughed and messed Pony's hair up before releasing him. "Well let's get goin' boys. I got a lady waitin' on me." He told him, Curly and Johnny, jingling his keys as he headed for the door.

Johnny took shotgun and Pony and Curly rode in the back together. Two Bit had managed to find himself a new ride since the brakes went out on his junker car. Now he was cruisin' with an old extended cab farm truck his uncle in Missouri had sold him.

"Careful there, Johnny." Two gave a grin as he reached for something in the floorboard on the passenger's side. "Gotta keep this pretty thing lookin' sharp." He leaned back up holding a very nice black felt cowboy hat.

"Where'd you lift that from?" Pony asked with a smart ass smirk.

"For your information, kiddo, it was a gift from Marcia." Two Bit replied, fitting the fancy hat on his head before shifting the truck into drive and pulling away from the house behind Darrel. 

"You gettin' pretty serious?" Curly asked from the back. He hadn't seen Two Bit for awhile so he was a little behind on the grand romance.

"Sure are!" Two Bit lit up. "I tell ya, boys, I ain't ever met a woman like her. Pretty, smart, classy, and funny. Those four things don't come in the same package very often." 

Ponyboy smiled. "Like her more than Kathy?" He asked.

"That's for sure." Two Bit answered. "And another thing, she ain't afraid to get her hands dirty. I took her deer huntin' with me this last fall, remember? I swear, she gutted and cleaned that thing all by herself. Then she fried it up for me for supper that night. Now that's a woman."

The boys all smiled and chuckled amongst each other. None of them had ever seen Two Bit so taken with anybody before. Certainly none of those blondes he always managed to bring home.

"Now, Curly...." Two Bit started, glancing back in his mirror at the boy. "As his personal bodyguard, I feel I must ask what your intentions are with Ponyboy."

Pony's face got red quick.

"Two Bit!" He snapped quickly. "We aren't dating!"

"All the same." Two Bit replied, shrugging Pony off.

Curly gave him a grin and stretched his arm around Ponyboy. 

"Aw come on now, baby. What's the matter? You ashamed of me or somethin?" He half laughed before pecking Pony on the cheek. It was a joke but Pony wasn't into it at all.

"Get off..." He grumbled, pushing Curly away.

"Come on now, Pony." Two Bit laughed. "We was just teasin'."

The rest of the car ride was mostly spent discussing the most recent crimes they'd heard about and what teachers at the school were really demons in disguise. But that was all until they all got into a heated game of eye spy where you punch the person next to you every time you spot a barn.

"Alright, boys, calm down now. Here we are." Two Bit laughed as he pulled into the dirt lot where everyone was parked for the rodeo.

"Two Bit, you do any more of that swervin' on the way home and Johnny's gonna be the one drivin', ya hear me?" Darry said sternly as they all unloaded from the trucks.

"Now to be fair, Dar Bear, that was not my fault. The way these boys kept knockin' me in the shoulder I'm shocked we didn't go off the road." He was still laughing as he slung both arms around Johnny and Ponyboy. They'd had a good time. They always had a good time with Two Bit.

"Well look at this, Bucky boy." Dallas grinned, hopping down from the fence when he saw them all walking up to the arena. "The whole family came out to see us." 

Buck Merrill hummed in reply as he sat fiddling with one of his spurs that looked busted. 

"You cut a nice figure in that cowboy suit, Dal." Steve laughed.

"Yeah, looks nice, huh?" Dally grinned, pulling Johnny up to him. "Commere' babe. Got somethin' for ya."

He turned to Buck, who tossed a big silver buckle over to him.

"What's that for?" Pony asked while Dallas handed the buckle over to Johnny.

"Well see, at these things the cowboys always have their girls or guys or whatever wear their buckles. That way ya know who belongs to who and nobody puts their hands where they don't belong." Dallas explained, holding Johnny while the younger boy put the buckle on his belt. "Not that I think we gotta worry about it here, though." He continued. "These Windrixville boys are pretty tame. But just incase, ya know?" 

His smile faltered when he caught sight of Curly.

"What's up?" Curly smirked at him, taking a hit off his cigarette.

"What's he doin' here?" Dallas asked Darry, a clear frown now present.

"Be cool, Dal." Pony told his friend, pleading clear in his voice.

"He come along with Pony." Darrel explained with a warning tone. "Now you boys be civil. I don't want no trouble."

"No trouble." Curly promised with a nod, still smiling at Dallas.

"Hey come on, Dar, let's go." Two Bit urged the eldest greaser. "I still gotta find Marcia." 

"Alright, alright. Good luck, Dally. We'll see ya later." Darry told their buddy, giving him a smack on the shoulder before he and the others began to wonder towards the crowded stands. 

"Kiss for luck?" Dally asked Johnny before they all left.

Johnny blushed and leaned to him, their lips coming together softly as Dallas placed both hands down on Johnny's hips.

"Johnny come on!" Pony called after him. 

Johnny slowly broke away from Dallas. "Be careful, okay?" He told him.

"Yeah, yeah I will be." Dal promised, pressing a kiss to his forehead before turning him loose to find the others.

"So when you two gonna make it official, huh?" Curly asked when Johnny joined them again.

"Huh?" Johnny asked.

"Cut it out, Curly." Pony elbowed him in the gut.

"Hey you boys behave now." Darry told them.

Pony crossed his arms as they walked, looking to his other older brother then. Soda hadn't said much all night. 

"You alright, Sodapop?" Pony asked him.

"Leave him be, kid." Steve replied for his fiancé. "He ain't feelin' good." 

"Soda you oughta have staid home." Darry sighed at his little brother.

"I'll be alright." Soda spoke up finally. 

"Hey there she is!" Two suddenly shouted with excitement, hurrying back down the hill from the stands toward a small group of girls on their horses. Darry led the way after him.

"Hey baby!" Two Bit called when they got a little closer.

Marcia, who Ponyboy recognized quickly, turned her head at the sound of his voice. She smiled then and urged her horse forward to meet him.

"Well look at you, cowboy." She laughed as she stopped the large animal next to Two Bit. "I told ya that hat would look good on you." 

"Maybe but I still ain't even near bein' on par with you, girl." He told her, taking her hand and kissing it. "You look beautiful."

She blushed and it only made her prettier. She was all decked out in her cowgirl gear, a white hat and Pearl snap shirt, a rhinestone studded belt and pretty leather boots. Her horse, a large red gelding, wore a white rhinestone bridle and white saddle blanket to match her. 

"Marcia how are ya?" Darry smiled at the girl when the others finally caught up to Two Bit.

"Oh I'm doin' good. Just nervous. I know this is supposed to be all in good fun but it gets pretty stressful sometimes." She said with a nervous chuckle.

Johnny and Ponyboy slowly approached the horse, looking up to Marcia then for permission.

"Oh you boys can pet him if you want." She smiled at them. "He likes to have his chin scratched." 

Johnny reached out to pet the horse first, eager to interact with the animal.

"What's his name?" Pony asked, patting the horse on the shoulder while Johnny scratched under his chin.

"This is Yankee." Marcia smiled proudly, giving the horse a scratch between the ears. 

"He's pretty." Johnny said, smiling when Yankee leaned forward to have his chin scratched again.

"Yeah, he's my prize winner." Marcia explained. "Best barrel runner I've ever owned."

"Did ya bring Elvira too?" Two Bit asked curiously.

"Who's that?" Pony asked.

"My little palomino mare." Marcia replied. "She's over there at the trailer, hun, if ya wanna get on her. I brought Rocket and Gus too if the boys wanna try their hand at ridin."

Two Bit looked to Johnny and Pony.

"What do ya think, boys?" He asked.

"Sounds like fun." Pony smiled excitedly. 

"Yeah I'll give it a try." Johnny agreed.

"Kieth, how are ya?" A deep, masculine voice asked from behind the lot of them.

"Hello sir." Two Bit smiled as he turned to shake the man's hand.

"This your bunch here?" The old cowboy asked, nodding to the rest of the boys.

"Yes sir." He answered proudly, then turning to Darry. "Boys, this here's Clyde Harris. He's Marcia's daddy. Sir, this is Darrel Curtis, his brothers Sodapop and Ponyboy, and this is Steve Randle, Johnny Cade, and Curly Shepard. Our buddy Dallas Winston is fixin' to get on some bulls tonight."

"Howdy boys. Nice to see ya." Mr. Harris nodded, shaking each of their hands. "I went to high school with your old man, I believe." He then said to Darry with a smile.

"Daddy..." Marcia interrupted. "I told the boys they could go get on some of the horses if they wanted."

Mr. Harris nodded. "Well sure. Take 'em on over to the trailer. When ya'll are done you can come on up front above the shutes and sit with me and the Missus. Best seats in the house. Should be plenty of room for everyone." He told them.

"Well that's real kind of ya, Mr. Harris." Darry smiled at the man.

"Don't mention it. Any friends of Kieth's are friends of ours." The old cattleman smiled back, giving Marcia's horse a pat on the shoulder. "Ya'll just come on up when you're ready. I've got some business to discuss with some of these contractors for the PRCA."

"Thank ya, Sir." Two Bit smiled as the man clapped him on the shoulder before walking back down towards the stock barn.

"Well...." Marcia said, turning Yankee around. "Follow me, boys. The trailer's parked out behind the concession stand."

.......

"You two be careful now." Darry told Pony and Curly as they climbed the steps down from the box seats they were sharing with Marcia's parents.

"We will." Pony promised.

Curly yawned and stretched out his arms as they walked to the concession stand.

"Havin' fun?" Pony asked him.

"Yeah. Pretty cool gettin' to sit right above the shutes. Never done that before." Curly grinned.

"Yeah...I guess Marcia's Dad's got some bulls he raises for the rodeo. He's got a couple in the professional circuit. That's what Two Bit says." Pony told him.

"He sure seems like a cool guy." Curly admitted. "Gotta say, I didn't expect a Soc to be so friendly. He didn't even care that we're greasers."

"He ain't a Soc." Pony said. "Probably don't even know what a Soc is. He's just a normal guy. Ya know? They treat everybody the same." 

"Yeah. Wish everybody was like that." Curly sighed.

"Me too." Pony agreed, going up to the counter and paying for a couples of cokes and a popcorn.

"Ya know, Pony....." Curly started to say.

"Huh?" The younger boy asked, after grabbing up their drinks and everything.

Curly opened his mouth to say something else but stopped himself before any words came out.

"Nevermind." He shrugged. "It was dumb..."

"What was it?" Pony asked, raising an eyebrow as he handed Curly a coke.

"Nothin' I said. Didn't ya hear me?" Curly replied with a frown.

"Come on. Just tell me. I won't say nothin'." Pony prodded him.

Curly sighed heavily. "Man you just don't quit do ya?" He muttered.

"Come on, Curly. We're pals, right?" Pony kept pressing.

"Knock it off, Pony." Curly gave him a little shove.

"Well why won't you just tell me?" Pony whined at him.

"Why won't you just shut up?" Curly retaliated. 

"Curly...." Pony whined. That was it. 

Curly grabbed hold of Pony's arm and shoved him back behind a horse trailer they'd been passing by.

"Hey what was that f..." Pony was cut off when Curly pressed his mouth against his.

Pony shoved him away after a few short seconds.

"What the hell ya tryin' to do!?" He demanded.

"Hey!" Dally's voice snapped from behind them.

He grabbed Curly by the collar and pulled him away from Pony.

"What the hell you think you're doin' man?" He growled. 

"Dally stop!" Pony pleaded, trying to pry he bigger greaser's hand off of Curly.

"He touch you? You told him no didn't you? And he did it anyway didn't he?" Dallas spat as he glared daggers into Curly Shepard.

"No! He didn't do anything to me! Just stop it!" Pony panicked, shoving Dallas away.

Curly straightened his collar, looking to Ponyboy with angry and somewhat hurt eyes.

"Curly...." Pony tried to ask.

"You commere...." Dallas hissed, grabbing a tight hold of Ponyboy and dragging him to where Buck had parked his car. Pony kept looking over his shoulder to be sure that Curly didn't try to bolt for the highway and catch a ride home from there.

Dallas tossed the boy into the passenger seat before getting into the driver's side. There was a chance for rain later on that night so Buck had the hood up. Good.

"What's your problem?" Pony dared to ask.

"What the hell you mean what's my problem, man? What's your problem!?" Dallas growled at him.

"Dal we weren't even...." Pony tried to explain.

"Don't give me that shit!" Dal stopped him. "You know just as well as me what Shepard does to his little boy toys he takes out!"

Pony fell silent. It's not like he had actually asked for Curly to kiss him but he still felt like he should defend him here.

"Maybe he was just...." He tried.

"Pony he's no good." Dallas spat in anger. "And that's comin' from me!"

Ponyboy fell silent for awhile. "Don't tell Darry, alright?" 

Dallas gnawed at his lip. "Pony....I don't wanna see somebody like you gettin' involved with a kid like that. Understand?"

Ponyboy didn't answer. He was hurt and confused. Why would Curly do this to him? Everything had been great. They'd gotten so close. Now what? Was it all over? Already?

"Get on back to your brother." Dallas told Pony. "I gotta go get ready." He climbed out of the car and walked back to the stock barn, leaving Ponyboy to his thoughts.


End file.
